Tobi es un buen chico
by Chica de porcelana
Summary: Tobi , conoce a una chica que le hará saber lo que es el amor
1. Chapter 1

Deidara caminaba junto a tobi por un bosque espeso , todo era absoluto silencio , tobi estaba de lo más aburrido , cuando de repente divisó un bulto entre la espesura del bosque

Deidara-sempai ! - grito esté con su voz chillona haciendo que el rubio casi se valla de bruces contra el suelo

Que ocurre tobi ? - dijo el enojado

Hay un bulto ahí ! - hablo tobi señalando hacia donde estaba el bulto

Deidara observo detenidamente donde tobi le había señalado y si ! El enmascarado decía la verdad , había un bulto

Tobi se acercó corriendo al bulto, pero al estar junto a el , se percató que no era nada más ni nada menos que una chica

Una chica - murmuro Tobi con su voz normal

Que es ? - pregunto Deidara llegando junto a el

No se Deidara- sempai - el enmascarado se pegó el susto de su vida , noto como el rubio se deleitaba sólo con ver a la pobre chica y eso no le gusto

La chica lentamente fue abriendo los ojos , que eran de un color azul como el mar Trato de levantarse pero no pudo , tenía torcido el tobillo .Al sentirse observada alzo la vista Vio a dos tipos con las capas de akatsuki , enseguida palideció , tenía que escapar

Deidara la miro de arriba a abajo , la tipa no estaba nada mal

Es muy bonita - pensó Tobi

Me voy a divertir - dijo el rubio con una sonrisa maléfica La chica temblaba de arriba abajo

No ! - grito tobi - no entiendo lo que es divertirse como usted lo dijo , pero me suena malo y tobi es un buen chico

El enmascarado tomó posición al frente de ella para protegerla de su sempai

HMP - Deidara miro con coraje a tobi - ERES un idiota - murmuro entre dientes

El rubio se fue alejando del lugar La chica miro aterrorizada a tobi , este le tendió la mano amistosamente

Mi nombre es Tobi y soy un buen chico - dijo con su voz chillona - como te llamas ?

Misaki - dijo está con una vocecita - no me van a hacer nada ... Verdad ?

-No! Yo te protegeré del sempai en la preocupación misaki-san

Tobi se dio cuenta que misaki tenía el protector en su frente

Usted es de Konoha? - Pregunto el asombrado

Si - dijo aún tirada en el suelo , tobi estaba junto a ella -En una misión una compañera de mi equipo , me empujo desde la rama de un árbol dejándome inconsciente , sólo por que yo y su novio éramos amigos-

Oh- exclamo tobi dándole palmaditas en la cabeza

Tobi ! - grito deidara - ya es de noche apúrate !

Si ! - grito el . Se levantó y agarró a misaki del brazo para levantarla ,está al ponerse de pie , tuvo que agarrarse de tobi para no caer al suelo

-No puedes caminar ?

No - dijo apenada - tengo torcido el tobillo

Por alguna razón confiaba en tobi aunque fuera parte de una organización criminal

El enmascarado tomo desprevenida a la chica alzándola entre sus brazos , cargándola tipo princesa

Que haces ? - grito avergonzada

Te cargo - dijo el emprendiendo camino hacia el campamento que hizo su sempai

Por qué ?

Por qué tobi es un buen chico - respondió


	2. Chapter 2 : conversación en la noche

Era de madrugada Misaki no podía dormir por el miedo de que el malo de akatsuki , la tomara para Divertirse . Cualquier ruido que sucedía hacia que ella se asustara más y más Tenía muchas ganas de llorar en esos momentos

Hey por que no duermes ? - pregunto tobi levantándose

Ella inconsciente mente empezó a llorar

No ! No llores- hablo tobi preocupado , después su sempai se podía levantar y ahí si estaría en serios problemas

Vamos a hablar a otra parte ? - dijo poniéndose alado de ella

Misaki solo asintió con la cabeza .Otra vez el enmascarado agarro entre sus brazos a la chica , ella lloraba débilmente apoyándose al pecho de Tobi . Esté la llevo a un lugar donde puedan conversar tranquilamente. La dejo en el suelo y este se quedo apoyado en un árbol con los brazos cruzados mirándola fijamente

Habla ! Tobi es un buen chico y escuchara

Quiero volver a konoha - dijo entre sollozos - quiero estar en mi casa

Miro a Tobi

Me vas a regresar a konoha verdad ?

Si - dijo el con su tono de voz habitual

Misaki con el dedo hizo una señal para que el se acercase , el enmascarado , como buen chico que es , se acerco con cautela hacia la chica. Al estar a una distancia prudente se detuvo

Acércate más ! - susurro la se acercó más

Te puedo abrazar ? - pregunto con una gentil sonrisa

Nani ? - dijo tobi inclinado la cabeza para un lado , nunca le habían pedido un abrazo y esa forma de afecto tan pequeña hacía a tobi sonrojarse levemente. Misaki al ver que tobi estaba en la séptima nube , lo tomo desprevenido y le dio un gran abrazo ( el estaba sentado )

Yo no creo que seas malo - le dijo al oído - de verdad eres un buen chico

Un frío recorrió la espalda de tobi y se estremeció todo

E-es que tobi es un buen chico - dijo de lo más nervioso


End file.
